Little RedRiding Duo
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: some yaoi, product of lack of sleep and WAY to much sugar...the title explains it all....


HeeHee Duo: "Why is she laughing like that? And why do I have a red cape on?" Wufei: "Better question....why am I dressed up like a wolf????? Heero: *sees a very VERY large pile of candy wrapper on the floor* Oh no..... Duo and Heero look over, all three immediately look at the clock, it read 3:30 a.m. "Oh no...." Very slowly, the three boys start backing away from the crazy onna as she picks up a book of fairy tales "Here boy...oh here boys....mwhahahahahahaha!"  
  
Little Red Riding Duo  
  
Once upon a time, in a forest far far away, there lived a lad named Little Red Riding Duo. Duo, as he preferred to be called since his name was so long, was a loving bouncy person, full of energy and had a love of life that exceeded all others. One day while Duo's friend Hilde was baking cookies; Duo had a wonderful idea. His two best friends, Quatre and Trowa had just moved into a new cottage deep in the woods. *Wouldn't it be wonderful to bring Quatre and Trowa some cookies!* Since Hilde's cookies were after all, renowned as the best chocolate chip cookies ever.  
  
So Little Red-Riding Duo pulled on his bright red little cape, and with a basket of cookies in hand, began skipping off in the general direction of Quatre's house. He was sure he could find it, even though he had never been there before. He had been told many times that he had an amazing sense of direction.  
  
Hilde watched as Duo skipped off into the forest....she hope that he would be alright. Duo had the unhealthy habit of attracting trouble. And there had been rumored that there was a wolf roaming the area....  
  
AWWWWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
A large black wolf stalked through the forest, looking for some entertainment....when suddenly he came upon a most delicious sight...  
  
//////What do I see walking in these woods, but little red riding hood.../////  
  
Skipping down a path, in the middle of a dark forest was a young girl...  
  
////// Hey there little red ridin' hood, you sure are lookin' good.  
  
You're every thing that a big bad wolf would want Little red ridin' hood, I don't think that a lil big girl should,  
  
go walkin' in the spooky old woods alone////////  
  
A light breeze brought the girls scent to his sensitive nose....girl??? No, this was a young boy, skipping through the woods, oblivious to his surroundings. The wolf licked his lips, tongue sliding over his large fangs. How pretty this boy was, with long chestnut locks down to his cute ass, tied off in a thick braid.....((the hair not his cute ass))...and such big violet eyes that sparkled with laughter....  
  
////// What big eyes you have, the kinda' eyes that'll drive wolves mad.  
  
So to see, ya don't get chased, I think you aught to walk with me for a ways//////  
  
And such full kissable lips....made the wolf want to change into his human skin and....  
  
///////What full lips you have...you sure do love someone bad. Before we get to Grandma's place, you're sure to see things just my way.///////  
  
Screw it... the wolf thought, racing up the trail to get ahead of the boy. Then the wolf shifted, transforming into a gorgeous oriental youth, approximately the same age as the braided beauty in front of him. The wolf, now known as Wufei, sat on the trail waiting for the boy with the cute red hood.  
  
//// I'm gonna keep my sheep suite on, until I'm sure that you've been shown,  
  
that I can be trusted here to walk with you alone.  
  
Little red ridin' hood, I'd like to hold ya know if I could,  
  
but you might think that I'm a big bad wolf so I wont./////  
  
Little Red-Riding Duo skipped merrily down the wooden path; he paused suddenly. There was a young man on the path in front of him. Duo frowned, Hilde had always told him to stay away from the strangers that walked the dark paths of the forest. But, the young Chinese boy didn't look threatening. He wasn't acting strange, or weird or anything like that, he was just sitting on the path in the middle of a dark forest. Nothing unusual about that.  
  
"Are you ok, man?" Duo asked, coming to stand in front of the boy. Said boy looked up at Duo, and smiled a beautiful disarming smile. No there wasn't anything wrong with this guy...What did girls know anyway?  
  
"Hello," the boy said, his voice was soft and silky, causing a chill to run down Duo's spine, "Where are you off to with those wonderful smelling treats?"  
  
"I'm going to visit my friends Quatre and Trowa who live in the middle of the forest, I'm bringing them these cookies as a house warming gift." Duo said, giving the young man one of his bright dazzling smiles.  
  
"How convenient," the youth said, "I, too, am traveling that way...care if I join you?" "That'll be cool!" Duo said, happy that he had made a friend. "By the way, my name is Wufei..." the boy said. "Awesome ....well, come on.." Duo said and bounced away. Wufei's lips curled into a deadly smile, his eyes glittering wickedly.  
  
////// What big heart I have, all the better to love you with.  
  
Little red ridin' hood, even bad wolves can be good.  
  
I'm Gonna' have to be satisfied... Just walk close by your side.  
  
Maybe you'll to see things my way before we get to Grandma's place,.  
  
I'm gonna' keep my sheep suite on, until I'm sure that you've been shown,  
  
that I can be trusted here to walk with you alone.///////  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the woods following the larges prints of a wolf, is Heero the Hunter. Heero had been hunting his a large black wolf for months, trying to capture and defeat the cunning beast. Having finally tracked the beast to this forest, he would not, by any means allow the creature to escape him. "Mission accepted" Heero stated under his breath.  
  
The sun was setting by the time Little Red-Riding Duo and the wolf...er...Wufei had reached Quatre's house. Duo bound up to the front door, and hammered on it with his fist. No one answered. Duo pounded on the door a second time, this time yelling at the top of his lungs "Quatre stop boinkin' Trowa and come open the damned door!!!!!!" Wufei closed his eyes and thanked the gods that wolves didn't blush. The door opened a few seconds later by a small blonde boy with large aquamarine eyes. Duo pounced on him. "  
  
"Quatre!!!!!! Heya, ol'buddy,"  
  
"Hello Duo. It's been a while since we last saw you....how have you been?"  
  
"Bored as hell Q, by the way, this is Wufei, I met him on the road and he decided to join me." Duo said, grinning like a mad man. Quatre looked at Wufei and smiled, "Hello Wufei."  
  
Wufei grinned, his gaze taking on a predatory look, "Good evening, Quatre."  
  
"OI, Trowa, where are you man?!?!" Duo yelled, then the fool began to search through the cupboards cooing, "Here Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, Here boy..."  
  
"I'm right here Duo." A voice said from the door. The owner of said voice, was the missing Trowa; a tall youth with green-eyes and a strange uni-bang that defied all laws of gravity.  
  
Quatre walked over to Trowa, wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and began giving him a nice long passionate kiss. Wufei nearly gagged. What was with these people?!  
  
Duo began making catcalls, and when the two still hadn't come up for air, he started commenting on their technique. "Wow, nice tongue there Q, no no Trowa, curl it a bit..."  
  
Finally Wufei couldn't take it any more. "THAT'S IT! WHAT AN INJUSTICE MAKING ME SIT HERE AND WATCH THAT!!!!" Wufei roared.  
  
"You could always join Woofie," Duo purred, wiggling his eyebrows at him in a suggestive manner.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Wufei exploded, "Why you.....that's it!" With that, Wufei turned into an enormous black wolf, he then lunged forward and swallowed Duo down, and then he went over and snapped up the two oblivious lovebirds. Suddenly, men came pouring into the kitchen, demanding that he release Master Quatre and his friends. "Hell no!" Wufei growled, and then snapped up them too, all fifteen of them.  
  
Wufei grinned, ah what wonderful silence, he thought. Wufei stood and tried to walk back into the forest.....only to discover that he couldn't. He had eaten so much, and his prey had been so large, that his damned stomach was dragging on the floor.....his feet barely touched the ground!  
  
"Dear god, how undignified..." Wufei muttered and he made another attempt to move at least a foot. He succeeded, barely, "What else could possibly go wrong?!"  
  
"Finally I have found you evil beast!" Heero the Hunter shouted triumphantly. Wufei rolled his eyes heavenly, "I had to ask didn't I?" he muttered.  
  
Heero charged Wufei, planting a solid kick to his over stuffed stomach. Wufei, who was already feeling a little nauseous from eating all those idiots, gagged.  
  
Heero jumped back,, as the wolf began to heave. First, out came fifteen men in uniforms, next came a young blonde boy and a dark haired boy, locked together at the lips. Last, came a boy decked out in black with a red hooded cloak wrapped around himself. The boy was quite beautiful, with a long dark braid. Maybe since I rescued the boy he'll go out on a date with me? Heero thought.  
  
"Master Quatre, Master Trowa, are you alright." One of the fifteen guards asked.  
  
Quatre, who had just unlocked himself from Trowa was looking around in puzzlement, "Uh, yes Rashid, we're fine...."  
  
Wufei was in his human form, attempting to cough up a lung.  
  
Duo on the other hand...  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FUCKING HAIR!!!!!!" Duo screeched at the top of his lungs. Heero distinctively heard glass shattering somewhere. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS?!?!?!?!" Duo eyes started glowing green, an eerie wing began to blow out of no where causing Duo's wet cloak to billow out behind him, and all the things in the kitchen begin to fly across the room. A bright green energy scythe suddenly appeared out of no where...  
  
"Oh no..." Quatre whispered, as he and Trowa quickly, but very quietly exited the house.  
  
"ANYONE WHO TOUCHES MY HAIR AS A DATE WITH HIS MAKER!!!!" Duo shrieked, "BWHAHAHAHA! I AM SHINIGAMI!!!!!!" Both Heero and Wufei, suddenly realized that they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Shall we run for our lives?" Wufei asked. "Yes, lets"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both the Hunter and the Wolf ran screaming from the cottage, a pissed off Shinigami hot on there tails, demolishing everything in his path.  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat peacefully on the top of the house, and watched Duo chase the two fools around the forest. "You think something will come of this?" Quatre asked. Trowa shrugged, "You know how he is, and he'll beat them with in an inch of their lives, feel sorry and heal them, then hold them against their will until he gets bored with them again."  
  
"Ah, such is life....not that those to don't deserve it...."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo: glares at ZmajGoddess; "You messed up my hair!" Zmaj: no I didn't, *points to the beaten and bloody Heero and Wufei* they did. Duo: but you were the author...you made them... Zmaj: *sweatdrops* uh..... Duo eyes start to glow again.... Zmaj: *quickly turns off computer and runs for life... "This is a total and complete product of lack of sleep and WAY too much candy.....please no hurt me!!!! Review if you wants to......" Duo follows brandishing his scythe.... 


End file.
